The invention relates to portable water bags used typically for personal water requirement by campers, backpackers, travelers and the like; see for example my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,518.
The need and utility of a portable water container of the present character is discussed in my aforementioned patent. The unit of the present invention represents an improvement and simplification in certain structure of the container which overcome problems heretofore encountered in the sealing and replacement of the several components of the unit. In addition to U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,518, Applicant is familiar with the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,602,305; 1,619,120; 1,858,787; 3,045,310; 3,092,848; 3,204,825 and 3,936,912.